codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Eclipse
Call of Duty: Eclipse is an upcoming title, developed by Conthan Studios for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC. It's key design point was both to revisit and pay homage to previous Call of Duty titles while still managing to be its own work. A Spin-off title, dubbed Call of Duty: Lost Banners, is also planned for release for the Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay Eclipse, according to its lead developer, is an attempt at recapturing and paying homage to various highlights from the Call of Duty franchise. Like most of the Call of Duty series, the gameplay takes place in First-Person. The game moves away from "Future Warfare" settings to take place in a mostly modern day setting. The Multiplayer Create-a-class system returns to a system much closer derived from Modern Warfare 3, with players picking a primary and secondary weapons as well as three class perks and a "Death Streak" which adds an advantage to a player who has died repeatedly without scoring a kill. Furthermore, weapons can also be granted a perk, such as increasing its stopping power or enabling faster aiming. Picking scorestreaks remains the same as more recent titles, however, with streaks being earned both via scoring kills and fulfilling match objectives, such as capturing a node in Domination. Singleplayer Plot Eclipse is set in the year 2020. International tensions are on the rise as war continues to plague the Middle East, hampering the developed worlds ability to access its increasingly precious oil. To further compound matters, several Special Forces, mostly Tier One, operatives have gone MIA, leaving no traces as to who or what caused their disappearance. With World War III on the horizon, the UN Security council approves Initiative: Unthinkable, founding Task Force 66 with a twofold goal; Prevent World War III and uncover the fate of the missing SF Operatives. Prologue Players are immediately thrust into the shoes of US Army Ranger Jack Taylor, who is helping to instruct local Pro-American insurgents to fight against islamic terrorists. After aiding in the training of the Militia, Jack finds his team deployed to a nearby town in pursuit of a HVT; A local warlord with a possible link to a shadowy organisation. After fighting his way through the town, however, Jack and his squad are ambushed and killed by a mysterious Blue-haired operative, who reports back to her superiors that there were no survivors of the incident and that the data is secure. Act I A Month later, the UN Security council appoints LT Colonel Norman Samson to head the newly approved Task Force 66, with Admiral Natalya Strensky acting as overall commander of the operation. Lt Colonel Samson immediately travels to Vietnam alongside Delta Force Operative Samuel Hassall to recruit the Australian 1st Commando operative Connor Higbed into the Task Force. However, before Connor can be recruited they come under fire from the Vietnamese Army, who are currently fighting the Indian Army after a failed attempt on several key Indian officials was traced back to Vietnam. After repelling the attack, Task Force 66 is re-routed to central Africa to investigate a possible human trafficking incident that may be linked to the missing SF Operatives. While little evidence of this is found, evidence of a sale of a Nuclear Warhead is uncovered alongside a possible plot to deploy the device in an attack on Moscow. The Kremlin is informed and Spetsnaz forces, notably a Sgt Nikita Zhukov, are deployed to intercept the warhead. While the Spetsnaz are able to stop the warhead from arriving in Moscow, they are unable to disarm it before it is remotely detonated. Recognizing the need to locate whoever sold the Warhead, Task Force 66 continues to operate in Africa, finding that the warhead had been sold via a notable international Arms Dealer code-named "Jack of Spades", who is known to operate out of Portugal. In the meantime, Sgt Nikita and the Spetsnaz continue to hunt down the group who had intended to destroy Moscow, tracking them to a village in Northwestern Russia. Despite managing to locate the main Safe House of the group, Sgt Zhukov is drugged, overpowered and captured by the same Operative who had previously killed Jack Taylor. She says he shows promise and to take him back to "Raven", before killing the remainder of his squad. Act II Continuing their line of investigation, Task Force 66 arrives in Portugal, joining forces with the local authorities to hunt down "Jack of Spades". However, its revealed that "Jack of Spades" is protected by a well-trained and well-equipped group of mercenaries. Connor comes within striking distance of the Arms Dealer, until he is attacked by the Operative. She studies him for a moment, unsure whether to kill or capture him, but is quickly driven off by the arrival of Sam. After losing "Jack of Spades" the Task Force manages to meet a woman named Josefina, who offers the Task Force a lead on "Jack of Spades". This turns out to be the location of his main base and Safe House, which the Tack Force quickly storms, capturing "Jack of Spades". He mentions that he got the warhead from the military but is killed by a sniper before he can say more. Meanwhile, the Russian President has voiced his outrage both on the attempted Nuclear Attack on Moscow as well as the death of several squads of his Special Forces. Furthermore, the Warhead was identified as having been a missing weapon from the British Armory. NATO is quick to rise to the UK's defense after Russia demands reparations. Meanwhile, MI6 is given an anonymous tip that the sale of another Warhead is underway in Wales. The SAS are deployed, with the focus shifting to Lt Montgomery Waller, as they struggle to disrupt the deal, barely managing to prevent the warhead from being airlifted away. However, they soon discover this was a decoy operation as two confirmed nuclear attacks are reported: One in India and another in Russia. Both sides blame the other for the attack and it seems War is imminent. Back west, Task Force 66 manages to use the bullet that killed "Jack of Spades" to trace its origin back to the United States. As they report this to the staff at the Pentagon, the facility comes under attack by the same Mercenaries that had previously defended "Jack of Spades", however they are armed with predominantly Russian-made weapons, implicating Russia in the attack. Connor is once more overpowered by the Operative during the Pentagons defense, who whispers to him that "Asgard awaits" before attempting to drag him away. However Connor is able to break free long enough for several of the Pentagons security forces to drive the Operative off. Just as the Pentagon is secured, there is a confirmed report that a confirmed Spetsnaz operative, revealed to be Sgt Zhukov, has successfully assassinated the President of the United States. Desptie Zhukov having been declared MIA, the American government declares War on Russia. Act III With their only lead being the phrase "Asgard awaits", as well as suspicions Zhukov might have been brainwashed into assassinating POTUS, Task Force 66 calls in every available contact to find out what this "Asgard" is. One of Admiral Strensky's contacts in the Afghanistan reveals that the local Warlord, Ibrahim Zahael, had mentioned a group called ASGARD to several of his subordinates bring the Task Force to join forces with both the Local Militia, but also several members of the United States Marine Corps that had been deployed in preparations for war with Russia. The Task Force is able to capture Ibrahim, Connor managing to foil a similar sniper incident to the one that killed "Jack of Spades", before confirming that it was indeed the Operative who had attempted to kill Ibrahim. As this is happening, the SAS are deployed to reinforce the embattled Turkish army, as well as rescuing a VIP, revealed to be one of the top heirs to the British Throne, who had been visiting Turkey. The Russian army had invaded Turkey as part of a two-pronged offensive against NATO, attempting to cut it off from the Oil in the Middle East. Lt Waller is able to secure the royal before joining a Turkish mechanized column in turning aside a Russian Tank Formation in a grueling vehicular battle. As the Russian Army begins to fall back, the SAS receive new orders that they are to rendezvous with Task Force 66 before travelling to Norway. In Norway, the joint SAS and TF 66 uncover a hidden bunker complex belonging to ASGARD, having gained the information from Ibrahim. The Taskforce storm the complex, finding evidence that ASGARD was indeed behind the Nuclear attacks on Russia and India and had stolen several warheads from the United Kingdom, Pakistan and the United States. However, all forms recovered were signed by Curtis Smith, who had been present at the Pentagon attack. Using further information gleaned from the complex, TF 66 back to the US, only to find Curtis has gone to ground. Luckily they are fully aware of his hiding spot, a bunker near the Oil Field of Alaska. Task Force 66 storm the complex and manage to overpower Curtis. However, Sam is wounded in the resulting fight and Connor is forced to kill Curtis, but not before Curtis reveals that ASGARD has existed for some time, having been formed during World War II. Before Connor can report back to his superiors, he is shot non-fatally by the Operative, stopping a knife stab with his hand before having his leg broken. Sam is shot again, also non-fatally, as the Operative kneels over Connor. Connor overhears that the Operatives callsign is "Alchemy" as she is ordered back to base. She kisses Connor before dragging him from the complex, while whispering to him that "ASGARD awaits...and you have been chosen to serve..." ASGARD Operations The ASGARD Operations campaign was added in patch 1.20. It follows the ASGARD operative, code-named "Grey" in events set one year after the main campaigns conclusion. Despite acting as the "villain campaign", the events contained within are meant to bridge the gap between titles. Each act was made available as Free DLC. Act I Following a series of images, and brief clips from the main campaign, "Grey" is awoken by his apparent partner, "Alchemy". Both operatives travel through their mothership, called the Raven, as Alchemy leads Grey to their handler and CO; Arcturus Gage. Gage hands the operatives a dossier containing images of Chinese, Indian and Vietnamese diplomats who, according to Gage, are meeting to try and ease hostilities between India and Vietnam, with China as a mediator. Grey, Alchemy and fellow operative "Blackjack" are dispatched to disrupt these peace talks via assassinating both the Indian and Vietnamese representatives. After stealthily approaching the meetings venue in the Himalayas, Alchemy tells Grey to take the shot. After suffering intense pain, accompanied by images of fighting Vietnamese soldiers alongside two Americans, Grey takes the shot, successfully taking down both targets in a single shot. After escaping via a Stealth-equipped VTOL, Grey pauses when he sees two choppers carrying the insignia of Task Force 66 approaching the site. Alchemy is quick to react and draws his attention to her instead. After successfully framing China, the operatives are sent to a US Black Site, a Prison, with the objective of extracting Sgt Nikita Zhukov, a man ASGARD had used to assassinate POTUS. Assaulting the prison with two squads of ASGARD soldiers, Grey and Alchemy are able to reach Zhukov. Alchemy utters a trigger phrase, which immediately trigger Zhukov to revert back into an ASGARD agent. However, Task Force 66 arrives to disrupt their efforts to escape, managing to kill Blackjack, who had taken up a sniping position in one of the prisons Guard towers. Left with only Alchemy and Zhukov at his side, Grey manages to fight his way out of the prison to the secondary extraction point, however Zhukov is re-captured after sacrificing himself to allow Grey and Alchemy to escape. Not wanting to fail their mission by letting Zhukov fall back into enemy hands, Alchemy hands a F90M to Grey so that he can silence Zhukov. Grey complies but feels an intense pain coming from his right palm. As he begins to life his glove to examine it, Alchemy stops him before comfortingly telling him that "everything's going to be alright". Act II Following the death of Zhukov, Grey and Alchemy are dispatched by Gage to a remote military installation in Eastern Russia. ASGARD learned that a supposed North Korean defector, with knowledge of the countries Nuclear Launch Codes, is being held there. Seeing an opportunity to escalate the War, Gage sends the two operatives to the facility to acquire the launch codes and deal with the defector. Infiltrating the base, Grey and Alchemy locate the defector, acquiring the launch codes through torture. Gage then orders Grey to kill the defector, who complies but then suffers a painful flashback depicting him killing a high-ranking American. Alchemy snaps him back to reality as they're forced to fight their way back towards their extraction point. Two days later, the pair of operatives along with several squads of ASGARD Soldiers approach a North Korean base via stealth VTOL. However, several of the VTOLS are shot down after one of them is visually spotted. The ASGARD Forces manage to fight their way to the missile control room, seizing control of North Koreas nuclear capabilities. Gage orders Grey launch four missiles, two at Beijing, one to Seoul and one at Tokyo. Alchemy then sets the remainder to self-destruct as the ASGARD Forces leave the facility. While all four missiles are stopped, the international treaty known as the Hiroshima-Nagasaki Accords are invoked by South Korea and China is forced to annul its alliance with North Korea before joining the invasion of the nation. As Grey and Alchemy watch the invasion of North Korea from the Raven, Alchemy looks at Grey and offers him comfort, revealing that Grey looked horrified at the turn of events. Multiplayer Create-A-Class and Leveling and Unlocking The Create-a-class feature returns in Eclipse, being available from the beginning of the Multiplaye experience. Similar to Call of Duty: Ghosts, players may pick an initial specialization for their squad member which automatically unlocks one of four additional guns. Scoring kills, aiding the team in completing objectives and completing matches all award XP. Unlocking new weapons, perks and gear is done via unlock tokens earned for leveling up, scoring 6 kills or completing 3 match objectives (Such as capturing a flag in Domination). Additionally, certain challenges for weapons, attachments and perks also award unlock tokens. Each item that unlock tokens are use to purchase carries a certain cost of 3-10. The only items which unlock tokens are not used to unlock are the initially available guns and the prestige gear, the latter of which is unlocked for reaching the rank Prestige on a Squad Member. Once prestige rank is reached, the player unlocks a Prestige token, which both unlocks a new Prestige weapon as well as their next squad member. Players are free to set which Squad Member they wish to play as and each Squad Member has their own set of Loadouts. Modes Normal Playlist * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * Kill Confirmed * Domination * Search and Destroy * Search and Rescue * Reinforce * Free for all * Last man Standing * Hardpoint Hardcore Playlist * HC Team Deathmatch * HC Capture the Flag * HC Domination * HC Search and Destroy * HC Free for all Extra Playlist * Infected * Gun Game * Drop Zone New Modes * Assassination: Teams take turns as Offence and Defense. One member of the Defense team is nominated the HVT and the Offence teams objective is to assassinate the HVT. The HVT is award triple health and their team mates can re-spawn if their dog tags (which are dropped upon death) are picked up by a member of the Defense team (Offence Team members are able to deny Tags, preventing that player from re-spawning until the next round). Ultimate victory of the match is determined by the first team able to score three times. Located in the Normal Playlist. * Defend and Destroy: Similar to Search and Destroy, however BOTH teams now have a single objective to defend while also seeking to destroy the opposing teams objective. Normal re-spawning is allowed, however. Located in the Normal Playlist. Maps * Frostbitten: A medium sized map built around an Oil silo in Alaska. Good for team games of all varieties, with opportunities both for Sniping and CQC. * Street Fight: An Middle-Eastern Town with multiple pathways through alleys, streets and buildings. Expect heavy house-to-house combat. * Send-off: A medium sized map built around a small village in wales. Great opportunites for snipers, but with plenty of avenues for run-and-gunning. * Redoubt: A small sized map built around a Norwegian bunker located in the moutains. Frantic CQC with a cover-heavy pathway across the mountain side. * Rainfall: A rainy, Russian village spread over a medium-sized map. Great for objective based gameplay. * Tanker: A small-sized stage built around a shored oil tanker along the Alaskan coast. Frantic king-of-the-hill gameplay to be expected. * Sandstorm: Battle around a medium-sized militant camp, while the titular storm rolls in, obscuring sight lines. Good for all modes. * Shipping: A small-medium sized map built around a Portuguese shipyard. Good for all game types, but especially Domination or Hardpoint. * Bridgehead: Players fight over two crossing points of a river in Northwestern Russia, one a shallow fordable crossing and one a major stone bridge. Great for games of Defend and Destroy or Assassination. * Arkaden 2020: A re-imagining of Modern Warfare 3's Arkaden map. * Firing Range 2020: A re-imagining of Black Ops Firing Range map. * Terrace 2020: A re-imagining of Advanced Warfare's Terrace map. Squads Returning in Call of Duty: Eclipse is the Squads mode. Similar to Ghosts, the Squads playlists and unlocks are tied to the Multiplayer, with progression and unlocks being shared between the two modes. Unlike Ghosts, however, Multiplayer challenges can be completed in Squads, excluding Squad Survival, and there is no ceiling to the amount of XP that can be earned in a single Squads Match. However, in Squads all XP is earned at half the usual rate (A kill being worth 100xp in regular Multiplayer will only reward 50xp in Squads). New to this title is a Squads-unique announcer and the ability to give your squad a custom emblem. Squad Assault Like in Ghosts, players can directly challenge another Players Squad on a Map-Mode Combination of the defending players choosing. The defending player is then rewarded with 30 minutes of double XP in standard Multiplayer playlists. Squad Survival Squad Survival plays similarly to the survival modes in Modern Warfare 3, Ghosts and Exo Survival from Advanced Warfare. Gameplay takes place on Multiplayer maps, seperated into one 3 Map tier, two 4 map tiers and Street Fight occupying the fourth Tier. Similar to Advanced Warfare, this mode ties directly into the Zombies mode, with clearing round 20 on Street Fight triggering a Zombies-themed 21st round. Wargames Wargames functions as the Combat Training of this title, with players being able to work with a mixture of Ai-controlled teammates, as well as any players in their party, to challenge a team of AI bots to a variety of modes from the normal playlist. Normal announcers are used in this mode. Zombies The Zombies experience returns in this title, featuring new maps and a new storyline that unfolds set in an alternate version of Eclipse's Earth where ASGARD unleashes an unknown Bio-Weapon instead of Nuclear Weapons in their efforts to instigate World War III. Instead, they created a Zombie Plague that threatens to eliminate the Human race once and for all. Zombies Maps * Summit: Initially locked, unlocked via the completion of the games campaign. Plays step into the shoes of either Vladimir Putin, Malcolm Turnbull, Ursula von der Leyen or Donald Trump as a peace conference is interrupted by a Zombie attack, forcing these four unlikely allies to team up against the Undead Hordes...or perish together. * Breach: Initially Unlocked. Following the outbreak of the Zombie Plague in the Middle East, the UN authorised Initiative: Doomsday, combining all available Tier One and Special Forces into a task force to contain a Zombie Threat. Despite heavy losses, the Undead are stopped...though a few subjects are brought to a remote Research Facility in the Alps. Several Zombies escape and the facility is overrun, leaving only four survivors; Damien Carter (A Security Officer), Lizzy McKensie (A Lab Assistant), Jericho (A Mercenary hired in the event of a Zombie escpae) and Dr. Gonzalo (One of the scientists studying the Zombies). * Unleashed: Requires the Instinct Map Pack. Set an unknown period of time after the events of Breach (Implied to have been roughly a month), the four survivors find themselves battling the Undead within a Germanic Village. The Easter Egg on this map involves repairing an abandoned Brundeswehr tank to escape the village. Just as the tank is repaired, however, an ASGARD VTOL (which had detected the survivors and had come to airlift them to relative safety) is downed due to an infected crewman turning and killing the pilots, the VTOL crashing onto and destroying the repaired tank. When the survivors lampshade their misfortune, the possibility that Jericho is a former ASGARD Operative is brought up but ignored due to the present threat (The Zombies). * Escape: Requires the Intent Map Pack. Set two weeks after Unleashed, the survivors arrive in a shipyard in Northern France. After being contacted by a local, Jacques, the survivors must band together to gather the supplies necessary to prepare the Frenchmen's boat to flee from mainland Europe to the United Kingdom. However, as soon as the final preparations are completed, Jacques abandons the survivors to the Undead. However, he fails to notice a zombie had already snuck aboard his boat and is killed. During the events of this map, it is revealed that Dr. Gonzalo is infected with the Zombie Virus, but keeps himself human with a cure he'd been experimenting with. However, Jericho is quick to point out that the Doctors supply can only keep him human for as long as the supply remains... * Holdout: Requires the Focus Map Pack. Set three days after the events of Escape, the survivors manage to find their way to a major shopping mall in an unnamed French city. Noticing his supply of Zombie Cure is dropping drastically low, Dr. Gonzalo convinces his allies to help him recover some supplies from the shopping complex to help synthesize more. However, part way through their search, Jericho makes contact with ASGARD and arranges to have him, Damien and Lizzy airlifted away...leaving Dr. Gonzalo to die...or worse. Despite gathering the supplies requested, the Survivors are overrun only to be rescued by ASGARD in the nick of time. However, an unnamed ASGARD soldier pushes the Doctor out of the VTOL...and into the waiting undead jaws below. * Vessel: Added in Patch 1.20. Initially available, post-patch. Players take up the roles of four ASGARD agents (Reaper, Ash, Tremor and Frost) aboard an unnamed ASGARD Mothership that has become overrun by the Zombies. After fighting their way from the mess, the agents then signal an ASGARD VTOL to extract them. However, the agents are sent to retrieve a hidden briefcase from the COs office before the VTOL will extract them. Retrieving the case and returning to the deck, Arcturus Gage arrives aboard the VTOL and takes the case from the agents. However instead of extracting them as promised, he instead shoots and kills Ash while leaving the other three agents to die at the hands of the Undead. Following the ending, its revealed the case contained a Hard drive containing all of ASGARDs data on the Zombie Virus as well as the last contained sample of it. The games lead director stated that this map is canonically the last map in the Zombies story as it appears in Eclipse, but also confirmed that the story would continue in Eclipse 2. Weapons Note: Weapons marked with an * are DLC weapons. Primary Assault Rifles * LWRC M6A1 * Excalibur Rifle * AK-12 * Magpul PDR * IWI Tavor * IMI ACE * FN SCAR H * XM8 Carbine * ACR * G36C* * AIM-100* Marksman Rifles * MK14 EBR * IMBEL IA2 * HK G28 * F90M * SR-25* Submachine Guns * HK MP7 * AK-74MU * FN P90 * MSMC * IMI Uzi PRO * QCW-05 Shotguns * SPAS-12 * L128A1 * M26 MASS * TAC-12 * MTS-556 Sniper Rifles * Barrett M82 .50 * SVD * SIG SG 550 Sniper * APR338 * Lynx* Light Machine Guns * M60E6 * INSAS LMG * RPK-74 * L86A1 * Chain SAW Special * Riot Shield * Gold Knife * Flamethrower Prestige * STG-44 (Unlocked at Prestige 1) * M1 Rifle (Unlocked at Prestige 2) * Olympia (Unlocked at Prestige 3) * MORS (Unlocked at Prestige 4) * Commando (Unlocked at Presige 5) * Bulldog (Unlocked at Prestige 6) * M16A3 (Unlocked at Prestige 7) * Thompson SMG (Unlocked at Prestige 8) * FN FAL (Unlocked at Prestige 9) * Gold AK-47 (Unlocked at Prestige 10) Secondary Pistols * FN-FNX 45 * Desert Eagle * Glock 19 * .44 Magnum * CZ-75 Automatic Launchers * RPG-7 * RGM-40 * MK.153 SMAW Special * Crossbow * Browning BLR Downloadable Content Paid DLC Instinct Map Pack Instinct is the first major DLC pack of Call of Duty: Eclipse. Similar to previous entries, this pack not only adds four more multiplayer maps, but also a new episode for the Zombies storyline. The Instinct pack also adds two new weapons to Multiplayer: The Heckler and Koch G36C and the Lynx Sniper rifle. New Multiplayer Maps: * Sanctuary: A Buddhist sanctuary high in the Tibetan Himalayas. An open courtyard surrounded by narrow passages lead to intense gunfights in an open space and CQC situations. Intense matches of Hardpoint or Defend and Destroy. * Dome 2020: A re-imagining of fan favourite Modern Warfare map, Dome, located in the Hindu Kush mountains in India. * Villa 2020: A re-imagining of the Black Ops map, Villa, as an ASGARD safehouse. * Riot 2020: A re-imagining of the Advanced Warfare map, Riot, as a Russian POW centre. Intent Map Pack Intent is the second major DLC pack of Call of Duty: Eclipse. Just as with the previous pack, this pack adds four new multiplayer maps as well as a new episode in Eclipse's Zombies Story. The Intent pack also adds a new weapon to the games multiplayer modes; the SR-25 Marksman Rifle. New Multiplayer Maps: * Airstrip: A wide open map built around an Israeli Airfield. Intense sniper action from watchposts as well as intense cqc within the bases hangars await. * Frontline: A medium-sized map, covering a ruin filled, crater-riven battlefield with two bunkers on either end of the map. Intese Defend and Destroy and Domination matches. * Landing: A map set on an island coastline. From landing craft on the beach to a series bunkers and trenches. Ideal for Assasination and assault-type modes. * Alight: A small sized map built around a small town, with a lighthouse on a northern peninsula. Watch out for sniper fire from the Lighthouse. Focus Map Pack Focus is the third major DLC pack of Call of Duty: Eclipse. Unlike the previous two packs, this map pack does not contain a new weapon, instead providing the standard four additional Multiplayer maps as well as a new episode in the games Zombies story. New Multiplayer Maps * Pad: A small CQC map. Teams fight on the roof of a hidden ASGARD base with a VTOL launch pad. Intense games of Hardpoint await. * Sub Pens 2020: A re-imagining of World at Wars Sub Pens map, redesigned as a Russian Sub Dock. * Overlord 2020: A re-imagining of Ghosts Overlord map, redesigned as a Turkish Military installation. * Underground 2020: A re-imagining of Modern Warfare 3s Underground map. Free DLC ASGARD Operations: Chapter One ASGARD Operations: Chapter One is the first DLC covering the "1.5 Storyline" that acts to bridge the gap between the events of Eclipse and its sequel. Downloading this content adds the first act of the "ASGARD Operations" campaign as well as adding the Operative "Alchemy" and Operative "Grey" Multiplayer skins alongside ASGARD-themed Patches and Banners. ASGARD Operations: Chapter Two ASGARD Operations: Chapter Two is the second DLC covering the "ASGARD Operations" campaign. Unlike its predecessor, it adds no new Multiplayer skins instead adding in the new AIM-100 Assault Rifle.Category:Games